Tomando tu mano una última vez
by Shokunin
Summary: You y Riko se conocen desde que eran niñas, se hacen amigas sin embargo ella se dió cuenta que era demasiado tarde y lo único que pasaba por su mente era... Que quería sostener su mano una última vez ( YouRiko ) ... (ChikaRiko)


_Esta vez quería hacer algo diferente si se ve muy AU lo siento, solo no me pude resistir y esta vez de un YouRiko "amigas de infancia"_

 _Disfruten la lectura XD_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Love Live Sunshine**_ _no me pertenece todo a su respectivo creador..._

.

.

 **Tomando tu mano una última vez.**

 **.**

 **.**

La conoce a los ocho años, cuando el cabello lo tenía recogido en dos coletas en cada lado de su cabeza y a ella le faltaban más de la mitad de sus dientes, ambas son diminutas, pero ella un poco más.

Ese día, se encuentran de regreso a casa, cuando Riko lleva en sus manos el trabajo del día, con un revisado y un "muy bien" resaltando en tinta roja, sus labios temblando en una sonrisa y las mejillas encendidas de la emoción; You va corriendo, sus amigas tienen planeado ir a la casa de una a jugar y You tiene que ir a pedir permiso antes pero va tan distraída que choca con la niña, ambas por inercia caen al suelo y el trabajo de Riko se llena de tierra y se arruga.

Riko lanza a You, que terminó encima suyo y sus manos toman con fuerza el ya casi destruido trabajo, sus labios siguen temblando pero ya sin rastro de aquella sonrisa que se mostraba minutos antes, sus mejillas están enrojecidas y sus ojos también aquella hoja ya no está sólo arrugada y sucia si no que se humedece ante las gruesas lágrimas que la pequeña Riko suelta acompañadas de sollozos que no puede ocultar.

—¡You...

Quiere disculparse pero todos sus movimientos se entorpecen por el llanto que va en aumento, son sollozos que resuenan en los tímpanos de You y la hacen sentir peor, asustada se pone de pie y mira en todas las direcciones, preguntándose si alguien se acercará debido al llanto y la tirarán del muelle hacia el mar por hacer llorar a una niña, aunque ella también lo fuera, mira a su alrededor pero como no hay nadie, You cierra los ojos y se cubre el rostro, realmente no tiene idea de que hacer.

—¡You lo siente!— Se disculpa forzando su voz. Suena más chillona de lo que ya es, pero lo dice al fin y al cabo y es lo que importa. Aún tiene ambas de sus manos cubriendo su rostro pero decide separar sus dedos para ver a la niña por la abertura que se hace, no fue buena idea.

Lo ve con esos ojos enrojecidos (así como casi todo su rostro) y sus manos sin soltar el agarre en la hoja. You mantiene la mirada y Riko la desvía a los pocos segundos fijándola de nueva cuenta en la causa de su llanto.

—Quería mostrarlo a mamá.

—¿Ah?

—Quería mostrarlo a mamá.— Repite Riko, con el tono de voz tan bajo que siempre usa.— Sensei me felicitó hoy, dijo que lo hice bien ¡Y mi mamá siempre se ve feliz cuando me felicita!

You aleja sus manos de su rostro con expresión confundida ¿De qué habla la niña?

—La mamá de You siempre se ve feliz, no tengo que darle nada.

—Pero...

—Pero es importante para ti.—Le interrumpe—. Mamá dice eso, que hay cosas importantes para otros que yo no va a comprender ¡Pero no importa! You te llevará con tu mamá y se disculpará es una promesa Yousoro!.

Olvidando por completo a sus amigos que le esperaban, You toma de la mano a la niña que continúa sorbiendo su nariz y aferrándose al trabajo arruinado por todo el trayecto. You no habla y Riko no quiere hablar, porque cuando mira a la niña luce tan seria que no parece la misma que habló minutos atrás, y no le queda porque tiene rasguños en la frente y un curita de estampado de conejitos en la mejilla. Y así siguen, sin hablar hasta que Riko tiene que darle instrucciones de como llegar al edificio donde viven.

—¿De verdad vives aquí?— Pregunta una vez llegan. era una cosa común y a su lado estaba una casa con un onzen, estaba sorprendida mejor aún estaban cerca de la playa, aún así siente un cosquilleo en su pequeña espalda, y You preferiría regresar a su casa junto a Riko sin importarle que su madre la castigaría por ser tan irresponsable. Pero niega con la cabeza, confundiendo a Riko, porque su madre es aterradora un si tiene una linda sonrisa como la suya aún así le da miedo—No importa ¿en serio vives... eh...

— Riko, Riko Sakurauchi

—¿entonces aquí vives, Riko-chan?

—si...llegamos hace poco a vivir aquí, pero me gusta— Responde tímidamente mientras su mano suelta la de You para apuntar atrás de ella y ver que no estaba muy lejos la playa, You está por caminar, pero Riko vuelve a tomar de su mano y la detiene.— Tú. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡You Watanabe, Yousoro! —lleva su mano libre a la frente mientras en su rostro forma una gran sonrisa

Ese día, You le sonrío de una manera que hizo las mejillas de Riko enrojecer, nadie le había sonreído de esa manera y también nadie había entrado antes a su casa.

You se disculpó con su madre y la señora Sakurauchi se disculpó porque su hija le causó problemas por algo tan simple aún así le acariciaba la cabeza a You haciéndola sonrojar, ese mismo día, también, Riko pegó el trabajo en la pared a pesar de que contrastaba con todo lo demás.

.

.

Y a los doce años, You empieza a ganar experiencia en sus clavados y Riko empieza con sus clases de piano.

No va a la misma escuela que Riko, pero se ven en las tardes cuando tienen oportunidad mientras se da cuenta que su casa queda muy lejos de la casa de You, y cada que va lo recibe la madre de You, que va de salida, siempre luciendo formal e impecable.

Un miércoles, cuando Riko resuelve su tarea de matemáticas y You mira la televisión, pregunta:

—¿Y tu papá, Riko-chan?

Riko se paraliza, pero en ese momento You están muy concentrada en la televisión como para notarlo.

—¿Mi papá?

—Pero qué rara suenas, Riko-chan. Te estoy preguntando por tu papá ¡Tu papá! Nunca lo he visto, pero sí en las fotos de tu cuarto...— Insiste You, pero entonces calla, analizando sólo un poco.—¡No me digas! ¿Le pasó algo? ¡Ah, perdón!

—No, no.— Riko trata de tranquilizarla dando una palmada en su espalda, para que deje de tirar de sus cabellos y sonar tan enfadada. — Mi mamá dijo que, b-bueno, que mi papá había ido a la ciudad de Tokyo porque todavía tenía responsabilidades en ese lugar y que no podía estar con nosotras por el momento y que no faltaba mucho para que regresará.

Suena nerviosa y algo que sí puede notar You es que suelta su lápiz por los temblores que tiene en su mano ya no insiste a pesar de que la información no es suficiente para que se conforme, si no que sonríe y abraza por unos instantes a Riko.

—Hoy es el día del abrazo ¿Sabes? Todos en mi salón se abrazaban a cada rato, pero no tenían razón para hacerlo. Es más divertido así ¿No?

Sabe que hizo lo correcto cuando ella deja de lucir tan perdida y le regresa la sonrisa. You no volverá a hablar de eso ni debería de pensarlo, de como el padre de Riko sólo está presente en la habitación de la niña o como su madre, desde que la conoce, trabajó (y trabaja) hasta tarde, después de todo también su papá se va por temporadas ya que es capitán de un barco y cuando vuelve ella va hasta el puerto junto con su madre a recibirlo.

.

.

A los 12 años, You comprende más cosas y es la mejor en hacer clavados que las demás chicas de su edad, mientras que Riko sabe tocar el piano y cuando le llega la inspiración compone música hermosa.

No es hasta la secundaria superior que ingresan a la misma escuela: Uranohoshi.

Siguen siendo las mismas. Riko con su cabello largo y un broche sosteniendo un pequeño mechón (regalado por su amiga) y You con sus sonrisas, ambas todavía bajas de estatura, sólo que ahora Riko le lleva unos pocos centímetros y cuando se encuentran en el descanso You no deja de remarcarlo mientras sonríe y presume que ella será aún más alta que ella.

—¿De verdad no vas a entrar a ningún club?

—Por ahora no.— Dice Riko, con un aire distraído que irrita a You en sus adentros y que la mira entre cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios.—¿Q-qué, pasa algo, You-chan?

—No ¿Pasó algo contigo?

—No ¿Cómo crees?— Responde con una pequeña risa, pero ese es el error, porque los ojos de You se cierran más, mirándola de manera acusadora.

—¡Algo te pasa, Riko!— You acusa, por fin.— Te noto rara, estás rara, aparte ¿Dónde está tu broche? ¡Traes una coleta! ¿¡Alguien te obligó!? — Explota y suelta pregunta tras pregunta con tal fuerza que son varias las que giran a mirarlos.

Riko siente las mejillas arder por la atención y niega con la cabeza con fuerza, su largo cabello llega a chocar con sus mejillas.

—¡No! Es sólo que... que, laschicasdemiaulaseventanlindasconelcabellorecogido.

Entonces, You queda en blanco.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?

—¡¿Cómo que "todo"!?

—Eh, tranquila, tranquila.— You retrocede, alzando ambas manos en un intento de escudo. Ríe y alza más sus manos para esta vez llevarlas a su nuca.— Creí que era más grave, porque tu te ves muy bien siempre... ¡D-digo! ¡No es como que necesites hacerte tanta cosa!— Y retrocede más, pero cuando siente el calor en su rostro recurre a la mejor opción: _evade_. Corre unos cuantos metros e improvisa como lo hace casi siempre.—¡O-oye tú!

Sin embargo, You acaba de gritarle a dos chicas, una más alta que ella con cabellos azulados amarrado en una coleta alta y otra chica de su estatura con cabello anaranjado y corto a la altura de los hombros, You vuelve a sentir un cosquilleo en su espalda como cuando era niña pero lo deja pasar, aún así forma una sonrisa un poco nerviosa al ver que ambas chicas la volteen a ver olvidando su conversación por unos momentos, lo que le hace arrepentirse de dejar a Riko atrás.

—¿Yo?— la más baja, que tiene menor expresión de disgusto al mirarle, apunta su propio pecho y mira a You, que está agradeciendo su suerte pero cediendo ante los nervios, asiente con la cabeza más veces que las necesarias.

—¡Ella!— You apunta en dirección a donde está Riko, y ella al notarlo, da un salto y mira a ambos lados: _ella tampoco tiene donde ocultarse._ — ¡Ella se ve linda con cualquier cosa! ¿¡Verdad!?

La pobre chica que comienza a sudar, mira a Riko moviendo su cuerpo a un lado para observar a donde la otra chica señala, entonces mira a su acompañante, a You y regresa la vista a Riko, entonces sus labios se estiran en una bobalicona sonrisa y cuando ella solo se da cuenta, regresa la vista a You y rasca su mejilla.

—A-ah, sí.

—¿¡Viste, Riko-chan!? ¡No te mentía!

En secundaria superior, You regresó con Riko sin percatarse de las enrojecidas mejillas de su amiga y aquella chica desconocida.

.

.

Segundo año en Uranohoshi, You sorprende a todos con su desempeño en el equipo, Riko se vuelve la única manager el club de natación. Es sábado y las actividades se cancelan ese día para que puedan descansar después de un viaje a Tokio.

You estando dispuesta a descansar, tiene que posponer sus planes cuando alguien toca con insistencia la puerta. Su madre no está, por lo que no le queda más opción que ir a recibir al visitante.

—¿Riko-chan?

—Necesito tu ayuda.— No saluda ni nada, entra a la residencia de los Watanabe haciendo a You a un lado y se deja caer en el primer sillón. Su rostro se oculta contra ese, pero You alcanza a ver unas rojizas orejas.

—¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda?— You pregunta lo obvio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Riko asiente, para que comprenda que es algo serio, y ella suspira tomando asiento en el sillón de en frente.

Pasan varios minutos, Riko sigue con su rostro contra el sillón y You aprovecha y va por unas galletas, sirve un par de tazas con té, una para Riko y otra raza para ella, para cuando la mitad de las galletas y del te ya desaparecieron, ella se reincorpora y la mira con decididos ojos rodeados de un sonrojo que se extiende por sus mejillas, nariz y frente.

—Enséñame a bailar.

—¡Pero Riko-chan yo no sé bailar!

—¿¡Ah no!? ¡Perdón! Entonces vine sólo a molestarte, se supone que hoy es nuestro día de descanso, pero yo vengo y te pido ayuda para algo que ni siquiera sabes, te hice perder tiempo y-

—¡Estoy bromeando, Riko-chan!— You casi salta para llegar a donde ella, donde toma sus hombros porque comienza a hablar y hablar sin parar, con la mirada perdida pero son lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. —¡Te enseñaré, no tengo problema! Pero ¿para qué?

—Es que mi aula presentará una obra.— La voz de Riko sigue reflejando su nerviosismo, y algo de mareo que tomó ante las sacudidas de You.— Y hay una escena de un baile, no quiero terminar pisandola, o chocando, o que pise mi propio vestido y tumbé a todos... ¡Lo voy a arruinar!

—Ah, la obra con Chika...

—¿Cómo?

—¡Nada, nada!— You se ríe y suelta los hombros de Riko.— ¿Puedes ir por uno de los discos de mamá? Yo voy a mover todo lo de aquí.

—¿Sabes? La última vez que bailamos juntas fue en la fiesta que te organizó tu mamá, a los 10 años.

Ante sus palabras, You deja de empujar uno de los sillones y se gira a mirarla con una mirada sorprendida por sacar algo e su niñez.

—¿En serio? Eso es mucho, aunque por eso sé bailar, mi papá dijo que no podía dejarme en vergüenza en mi propio cumpleaños así que el me enseñó a bailar. —se rascó la mejilla con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Riko está recargada en uno de los sillones que You hizo a un lado mientras sus dedos juegan con el estuche donde está guardado uno de los discos favoritos de la mamá de You, ese que ponía siempre que estaba en casa, para limpiar aquí y allá, y el que ahora era el favorito de You, y ¿Por qué ocultarlo? también de ella igual You sigue tirando de un mueble, luego de otro, y cuando el espacio disponible para ellos es aceptable, You toma el estuche de entre sus manos y lo coloca en el estéreo.

El sonido de la música se ve ahogado por el fuerte viento que hay en ese día, Riko escucha más las ramas moviéndose con brusquedad y chocando unas con otras, el sonido de la ropa, bolsas, cualquier cosa menos la música que deben de seguir.

—No te preocupes, seguro se quita pronto.— Le dice You, aunque es claro que a ella le afecta más.

Cuando una de sus manos la coloca en su cintura, Riko se sorprende de que esté tan fría, porque puede sentirla aún a través de sus ropas la mano restante toma la de Riko mientras le da una sonrisa para calmarla de esos nervios, al igual para calmarse ella misma.

Es sorprendente, porque no es la misma mano son frías, un poco más sudorosas y mal cuidadas. No son las mismas pequeñas y delgadas que ella tomó cuando se conocieron, ni las temblorosas y llenas de pastel que en la fiesta. Pero sí son las mismas llenas de cicatrices y que reflejaban las horas de juego aunque también podía sentirlas suaves al tacto, seguían siendo las mismas manos de You, sin importar nada.

—¡H-hey!

—¡Lo lamento, lo lamento!

Es sorprendente, porque son las mismas.

You sonríe sin importar qué y a ella se le encienden las mejillas de la vergüenza, Riko cada vez es más alta, estando unos pocos centímetros por sobre de ella, su cabello ya le llega a mitad de la espalda y lo mantiene suelto pero sigue recogiendo varios mechones con un broche, es sorprendente, porque ella la sigue pisando y You sigue riendo.

Es sábado, se supone que es su día de descanso, afuera el aire está arrasando con todo y no los dejas escuchar la música, pero You marca su propio ritmo y Riko la sigue. Es más divertido y Riko decide reírse a carcajadas, como rara vez lo hace, sus ojos se cierran y no puede ver como los ojos de You caen y observa su rostro con detenimiento notando cada detalle de ese rostro y sus labios toman la forma de una sonrisa que ella nunca ha visto. Y que nunca verá.

You toma con fuerza la mano de Riko y guía sus pasos por el espacio que tienen sólo para ellas dos. No importan los entrenamientos, la obra, el aire que no las deja escuchar la música, que Riko la pisa cada tres pasos o que la mamá de You llega minutos más tarde quedando recargada en la esquina de la pared observándolas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

Años después, cuando el nombre de You resuena por Japón y los clavados es en lo único en lo que piensa, revisa su correspondencia y se da cuenta, borrando todo rastro de felicidad.

Se da cuenta por que la ve vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, porque la ve sonreírle a todo el mundo, no ve nerviosismo y su cabello está más largo, es más alta y las zapatillas que llevan la hacen ver casi a su altura. Lleva maquillaje, pero muy poco, que resalta sus ojos y sus delgados y rosados labios, no necesita rubor, porque esta ahí de manera natural. Luce feliz, demasiado feliz, y You no sabe si lamentarse porque ella nunca consiguió que se viera así, nunca consiguió que se aferrara a su brazo como lo hace ella ahora mismo al estar junto a Chika.

Riko Sakurauchi siempre fue hermosa, pero a You nunca le dolió admitirlo como le ocurre ahí y en esos momentos, parada en espera de que sea su turno de felicitarlas.

Quiere olvidar la recepción, que ambas lucían resplandecientes y felices rodeadas de los efectos especiales durante su entrada. Pero es imposible porque incluso ella sonríe cuando cortan la tarta y bailan su primer baile.

—¡You-chan, viniste!

Es cuando You se da cuenta: la conoció, pero no la hizo sonreír de una manera que nadie había visto antes; que comprendió cosas, pero no todas, que hay asuntos que aún desconoce; hacía enrojecer las mejillas de Riko, pero no de manera especial. Pero sobre todo, se dio cuenta de que la única especial, la única persona que consiguió lo que ella no, fue Chika.

—¿De verdad creíste que no vendría, Riko-chan? ¡Tenía que felicitarlas!

Abraza primero a Chika, entonces abraza a Riko.

Es cuando You se da cuenta, porque ella no quiere abrazarla, si no que, más bien quiere tomar su mano una vez más, chocar con ella al ir corriendo de regreso a la escuela, ir a su casa todas las tardes, que le pida ayuda para cualquier cosa y subirse al barco de su padre junto a ella, observar desde la cubierta el mar y al atardecer, estar frente a ella y sonreírse mutuamente.

Pero es imposible, porque lo único que hace es abrazarla y dejarla ir, la feliz pareja camina de nuevo a la pista, debido a la insistencia de casi todos los presentes. Riko tiene a alguien especial, que la hace sonreír como nadie más, que la hace enrojecer, tiene a alguien que no hace que siga sus pasos, si no que lleva su mismo ritmo, alguien a quien le susurra cosas al oído mientras bailan con la atención de todos sobre ellas, alguien que le sonríe y entonces se inclina a besarla.

Es cuando You quiere tomar su mano una última vez, pero sabe que Riko comparte piezas con otra persona, y que sus pies estan moviéndose por la pista acompañada de alguien que no es ella.

.

.

 _HOLAAAA se supone debo actualizar pero les aseguro que ya voy a mitad, sobre esto en serio tenía la intención de hacerlo YouRiko pero mientras iba avanzando pum! llegó Chika, y ella fue la vencedora..._

 _Espero sus críticas y comentarios_

 _gracias por leer :D_


End file.
